LO QUE UN BUEN CASTIGO NOS HACE HACER
by Lilith Natsuki Hime
Summary: Toda la clase de 1º de bachillerato se dirigía a un parque, la tarea sembrar ciertas plantas que el instituto había comprado, Hinata le juega una broma a Sasuke su novio y este tendrá que castigarla en el lugar, y así empieza el castigo uno que a ella le gusta puesto luego le propondrá algo ¿Qué será pasen a leer y averígüenlo?


**Oneshot **

**Un SasuHina**

**Escrito por: Lilith - Natsuki Hime**

**(")**

**Espero les guste**

**Resumen: **Toda la clase de 1º de bachillerato se dirigía a un parque, la tarea sembrar ciertas plantas que el instituto había comprado, Hinata le juega una broma a Sasuke su novio y este tendrá que castigarla en el lugar, y así empieza el castigo uno que a ella le gusta puesto luego le propondrá algo ¿Qué será pasen a leer y averígüenlo?

**Disclaimer**: la espectacular y grandiosa serie de Naruto y su mundo son de Kishimoto.

"**LO QUE UN BUEN CASTIGO NOS HACE HACER"**

Sasuke U. & Hinata H.

Toda la clase de 1º de bachillerato del instituto de konoha se dirigía a un parque ha realizar servicio comunitario, la tarea era el de sembrar ciertas plantas que el instituto había comprado, todos iban en un autobús proporcionado por este.

Toda la clase estaba jugando dentro del autobús, y eso a sasuke le fastidiaba podía ver todo el estruendo y desorden que realizaban sus compañeros de clases, puesto que tomo el ultimo asiento del autobús por lo cual el oji-negro saco sus audífonos y se los coloco para escapar de esa molesta realidad, miro a su novia Hinata la cual estaba calmada en el asiento a un lado de él y ella le sonrió, él correspondió el gesto luego se acomodo en su asiento y serró los ojos, la oji-perla volvió a mirar la ventana y se le ocurrió una idea al mirar que esta estaba empañada, empezó a dibujar en ella, y al terminar el dibujo sonrió y llamo la atención de Sasuke con pequeños toques, este la miro y se quito un audífono.

_Que sucede Hina._

Ella sonrió y señalo la ventana.

Hinata había hecho un corazón con una flecha entrecruzado y dentro de este coloco las iniciales de ellos dos, y debajo de este coloco TE AMO SASUKE

El observo lo dibujado y sonrió, se quito el otro audífono y se acerco más a la oji-perla, estando a unos pocos centímetros de su rostro dijo:

_yo también te amo _– para luego darle un beso muy tierno en los labios, al terminar el beso sus frentes aun permanecían en contacto, Saske coloco su mano en la mejía de la oji-perla, sonrió levemente y le dio un beso ligero.

Ella coloco su mano sobre la mano de su novio que acariciaba su mejía.

_Lo sé – _dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro ligeramente sonrojado.

_Tsk - _sonrió ante la respuesta de su novia.

Luego Hinata fue la que se acerco más al oji-negro y lo beso, este fue un beso mas largo, el cual fue interrumpido al escuchar un sonido extraño proveniente del lado antagonista de sus asientos, los dos se separarón y dirigierón sus miradas de donde provenía el ruido. Era sus compañeros, nada menos que Naruto y Sakura la cual esta ultima estaba enzima de su novio Naruto, los cuales se impartían beso tras beso las manos de naruto apretaban los glúteos de su novia y las manos de estas en el cuello de oji-azul era notorio el placer que se producían mutuamente estos dos.

_Shk que vulgares_ – dijo Sasuke dejándolos de mirar.

Hinata sonrió ante la idea que se apodero de su mente.

_Enserio lo crees_ – Dijo acercándose más al oído del peli-negro y posando provocadoramente una de sus manos en la pierna de este.

_NO_ – Fue lo único que dijo de manera rápida, sorprendiéndose de su resiente respuesta y la acción de su novia.

Hinata rió divertida bajamente por la reacción del oji- negro y quito su mano de la pierna de este.

_Hinataaa_ – Dijo un poco molesto consigo mismo por caer tan fácil ante una broma de esa clase.

_Lo ciento es que no pude evitarlo._

Este se volteo y miro de nuevo a Naruto y Sakura, indignado por esos dos, solo se limito a mirar el respaldo del asiento frente a él.

_Que es ese ruido_ -Dijo el encargado de la excursión.

_eee creo que viene de atrás_ – dijo Lee un compañero, - _Quiere que valla a ver maestro._

_No, no te preocupes yo iré_

Al oír esto, él oji-negro miro a ese par el cual estaban acomodándose de nueva cuenta a sus lugares correspondientes todos asustados y los miro divertido, luego noto que Naruto se había emocionado mucho puesto que tenia un pequeño bulto brotando de sus pantalones, el cual ellos con gran desesperación trataban de ocultar el rió ante tal escena

_Oye idiota pásame tu mochila_ – Dijo Naruto

_Shtk pero que dices teme, por que lo aria eso tú te lo buscaste._

_Saskeee maldito pásamela, esto es tu culpa._

_A que te refieres teme_. – Dijo el peli- azabache.

_A que si no te hubieras estado besuqueando con Hinata no nos hubieras provocado ahora pásamela._ - Dijo con desesperación ante la proximidad del profesor.

Sasuke y Hinata se sonrojaron, a un que Sasuke trato de disimularlo.

- _A que te refieres idiota, nosotros no estábamos haciendo nada obsceno como ustedes_. – como es que estaba discutiendo eso en un autobús y con semejante idiota.

Hinata le dio un pequeño golpe al brazo de Sasuke.

_Tenemos que ayudarlos_ –dijo la peli-azul- _Dale tu mochila_.

_Que dices pero si ellos se los buscarón._

_Saske_ – dijo con un tono lleno de determinación, lo cual lo sorprendió.

Shtk

Luego este le extendió su mochila y **N**aruto como pudo lo puso enzima de sus piernas, luego de eso el profesor llego a sus asientos.

_Bien niños que sucede aquí_ – Dijo el maestro.

_Nada _– Dijo Sakura – _Es solo que Naruto quería algo de comer y yo le dije que se esperara hasta el almuerzo y empezó a…_

_Ya, ya me imagino bueno, Naruto tranquilo ya llegaremos y podrás comer así que cálmate._

_Eee, si maestro. Jejejeje._

El maestro se fue y tanto Naruto y Sakura suspirarón, Hinata solo sonrió y Sasuke solo observo a su novia como se divertía ante la situación de sus dos amigos lo cual lo hizo sonreír de medio lado.

_Gracias _– dijo Sakura.

_Ten toma_ – le dijo Naruto extendiéndole la mochila a Sasuke.

Este Bufo y agarro la mochila pero no la puso de nuevo en el asiento, si no que lo dejo abajo en el piso.

Hinata rió quedamente pues sabia el por que de la acción del azabache, pero Naruto no, lo cual reflejo claramente su rostro ladiado.

Al llegar por fin a su destino todos se bajarón del autobús, Sasuke como todo un caballero ayudo a su novia a bajar de el.

El maestro los reunió a todos y formo pareja para luego darles sectores a los cuales tenían que plantar, Sasuke estaba un poco indispuesto puesto no quería hacerlo, pero era obligatorio así que no tenia opción.

A cada pareja se le dio dos cajas que contienen 6 masetas cada una, todos tomarón una, llevándose una docena de plantas por parejas, Hinata no llevaba nada pues Sasuke tomo las dos cajas para que su novia no se esforzara, aun que aun estaba un poco molesto por lo sucedido en el autobús.

Al llegar al sector asignado comenzarón a plantar Sasuke realizaba los hoyos donde posterior mente seria puesto las masetas, Hinata las colocaba y cubría con tierra de nuevo, ya llevaban 5 cuando Sasuke miro a su novia cubriendo la 6 planta, Esta estaba de rodias un poco inclinada dejándolo poder ver dentro de su escote, Sasuke pienso que era hora de que pague por lo sucedido en el autobús

Sasuke se acerca a su novia lentamente de manera felina, Hinata lo mira y se percata que los ojos de este están en su voluptuoso busto, Hinata se sonroja un poco y se incorpora un poco.

_Saske _– Dice en forma de regaño.

Pero el oji-negro no se detiene y se sigue acercando a Hinata lentamente.

_Que_ – dice con cinismo.

Cuando ya esta bastante cerca Hinata retrocede un poco cayendo sentada, Sasuke sonríe y no deja de mirarla a los ojos, Hinata se puso un poco nerviosa ante los actos de su novio, él oji-negro avanza más hacia Hinata y ella retrocede más su cuerpo, mientras mas se alejaba ella Sasuke por lo consiguiente avanzaba, ahora Hinata ya no estaba sentada sino que medio recostada en el suelo y Sasuke flotando enzima de ella sosteniéndose de sus rodias y palmas sin hacer ningún contacto físico además que el de sus piernas.

_Sa, saske_ _que- que haces_ – Dice ruborizada.

_Que crees que ago_ – le responde acercándose más al rostro de ella.

Ella deja de apoyarse en sus codos para estar completamente recostada sobre el suelo, y asi estar un poco retirada del rostro de su muy atractivo novio, pero cuando callo en cuenta que ya no tenía espacio y que estaba completamente acorralada por él, cedió cuenta que había cometido un grave error lo cual demostró con su rostro.

Sasuke sonrió al mirarla ya que le era fácil leer las expresiones de su novia, él se recostó encima de ella, la miro más profundamente a los ojos y Hinata a él, los dos parecían perdidos en la mirada de la persona que tenían enfrente

_Sak._ – Hinata no pudo terminar la frase puesto que los exquisitos labios del oji-negro tenía atrapado los de ella, y de esta forma Sasuke empezó a besarla a lo cual Hinata no pudo resistirse por mucho tiempo y correspondió unos segundos después.

Al separarse por falta de oxigeno en su organismo Sasuke dijo:

- _Te castigare por lo del autobús_ – tomando un respiro para luego continuar besándola.

Hinata no dijo nada y entrelazo sus brazos al rededor del cuello de Sasuke para presionarlo más contra su cuerpo y continuar poder besándolo, Sasuke empezó a recorrer con su mano el cuerpo bien formado de su novia, se detuvo unos instantes en el pecho de la oji-perla, no quedando satisfecho bajo hacia la parte inferior de su camisa e introdujo la mano dentro de esta y así poder sentir la tersa piel al masajear de mejor manera los pechos que antes sus manos avían inspeccionado.

Hinata no se quedo atrás y al sentir el calor del momento y como las manos de su novio sabían muy bien como tocarla, Ella deshizo el agarre y bajo sus manos lentamente, con mucha suavidad sin perder contacto con el cuerpo de el oji-negro hasta llegar al borde de su camisa y empezar a subírsela para quitársela lo cual consiguió fácilmente, las cosas se estaban poniendo intensas pues las manos de Hinata buscaban liberar el agarre del cinturón del pantalón del peli-negro.

Cuando de pronto escucharón el llamado de su profesor a la distancia indicándole la hora de almorzar, estos se separarón mirando a la dirección de donde se suponía estaba el maestro para luego mirar las macetas que le restaban plantar y de nuevo mirarse el uno al otro y empezar a reír.

Sasuke se levanto de enzima de su novia y la ayudo a incorporarse para luego colocarse y acomodarse la camisa al igual que sus pantalones, de igual forma Hinata acomodo toda su vestimenta tomarón un respiro para poder calmarse.

_Saske que vamos a hacer aun no hemos terminado_- Dijo Hinata.

_Note preocupes continuaremos mas tarde_ – Dijo acercándose y tomándola de la Cintura para luego darle un beso en la frente.

_No me refiero a eso sino a las plantas_ - Dijo con un sonrojo adorable para él.

_Lose solo bromeaba_ – sonrió – _vamos a comer y traigamos media docena más dejemos estas aquí luego las plantaremos con las demás._

_Esta bien_. - Dijo conforme pues parecía una idea bastante razonable.

Empezaron a caminar cuando Hinata dijo sin mirarlo al rostro.

_Me, Me- Me gusto el castigo_. – luego empezó ha caminar un poco más rápido que el, pues estaba un poco apenada por lo que acababa de decir.

Sasuke sonrió y le siguió el paso para abrazarla desde atrás y susurrarle al oído.

_A mi también._

_¿Te-te gusto el castigarme?_

_Si y mucho_ – Dijo con su sonrisa característica.

El rostro de la oji-perla estaba más rojo que lo usual, y cuando se reunierón con los demás este aun no había desaparecido.

_Oye Hinata ¿Qué te pasa estas rojas?- _Dijo Kiba

_eee yo.. bueno .. este_

_Esta asi por es sol_ – Dijo Sasuke para ayudarla

_aaaaaa bueno y cuantas plantas sembraron._

_Las 12 por supuesto_ – Respondió el oji-negro

_Bien le comunicare al maestro_.- Dijo para luego irse donde el.

En eso llegan Naruto y Sakura todos agitados y un poco sucios.

_y a ustedes que les paso_ – Dijo Ino.

AA nada jejejeje – Dijo Naruto llevándose la mano hacia atrás del cuello en señal de nerviosismo.

Jmmmmm y cuantas plantas sembrarón.

_3 _- Dijo Naruto, - _10_ - Dijo Sakura al mismo tiempo.

Sasuke y Hinata se volvierón ha ver y se empezarón a reír discretamente pues al parecer esos dos estaban haciendo lo mismo que ellos.

Sasuke le susurro a Hinata

Al parecer ellos empezaron antes que nosotros.

Hinata no podía contenerse por lo cual se llevo una de sus manos a la boca para ocultar su sonrisa.

_Naruto , Sakura vengan_ – llamo el maestro con un tomo de voz un poco fuerte, al parecer los regañaría ya que era muy obvio lo que estaban haciendo, Hinata se sintió un poco mal por sus compañeros y amigos.

Después de almorzar permanecieron en grupo por 10 minutos los cuales la mayoría de sus compañeros molestaban a Naruto y a Sakura por el regaño de su profesor luego que el tiempo trascurrió todos se dirigieron a sus sectores.

A Naruto y a Sakura ya no los dejaron volver solos a su sector, para el siguiente tiempo Sasuke llevo las siguiente caja y las plantarón todas con bastante rapidez Sasuke trajo más masetas y las plantarón todas las que tenían asignadas por parejas, los dos se sorprendierón por su rapidez y eficiencia.

Los dos se dirigían de nuevo al lugar de reunión tomados de las mano Sasuke miro de reojo ha Hinata y esta parecía feliz, luego el sonrió y dijo con un tono calmado y frió que lo caracterizaba.

_No estés tan feliz a un no he terminado de castigarte por lo del autobús, cuando lleguemos a tu departamento continuare. Así que prepárate_ – Dijo como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

Hinata le soltó la mano y se sonrojo de sobremanera y por unos instantes se quedo inmutada cuando reacciono dijo:

_¿Queee?_

Sasuke siguió caminando con una sonrisa en su rostro pensando "Eso le enseñara a no estar jugando con migo después de provocarme, aun que a decir verdad me gusta el castigo"

Hinata corrió al lado de él, aun apenada sin decir nada le tomo de nuevo la mano y le sonrió, subierón al autobús, se sentarón en los mismos lugares llegarón al instituto y cada estudiante se dirigía a sus casas acepto Sasuke quien acompaño a su novia a la puerta de su casa, ella abrió la puerta y Sasuke se disponía a despedirse pero Hinata lo detuvo.

_que sucede Hinata._

_Mmm-_ dijo jugando con sus dedos índices – _y, y… mi ca-castigo_.

Sasuke se sorprendió por lo que acababa de escuchar pero no podía desperdiciar una oportunidad como esta, Ella estaba sonrojada y eso la hacia mas apetecible ante él así que sonrió se acerco a Hinata lentamente tomándola de la cintura y la beso sintiendo sus suaves labios, entrando al departamento lentamente a pasos cortos sin deshacer el beso.

Al estar adentro serraron la puerta de tras de ellos.

Sasuke levanto a Hinata sobre su cintura y esta entrelazo sus piernas a esta, Los dos continuaban besándose cuando Sasuke separo el rostro para decir con una voz un poco ronca.

_No sabía que tenía una novia a quien le gustaran ser castigada_.

_Ni yo un novio a quien le gustara castigarme_ – Dijo con una voz seductora acortando las distancia de sus labios.

_Masoquista _– dijo dándole un ligero beso.

_Sádico _– respondió ella para continuar besándose más apasionadamente.

Entraron a la habitación y…

**Fin**

**Lo demás lo dejo a su imaginación. Aun que si quieren podría continuar EEE bromas, bueno talvez. :)**

**Les cuento En mi Universidad llevo una materia llamada ****servicio comunitario**** y tuvimos que sembrar unas lindas plantitas a un parque cercano a la U y era obligatorio el ir, así que en medio de la tierra y el caluroso sol se me ocurrió esta historia.**

**Que les pareció no esta mal para ser mi primer fic cierto /**

**Siéntanse libre de dejar sus opiniones, se los agradeceré. **

**Bueno chaooo, gracias por leer, hasta la próxima.**


End file.
